prince of the west redux
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the kyuubi didn't attack that night instead a baby was found abandoned and covered in blood and no past watch as naruto works to find his past and who his parents are while a mysterious enemy is hunting him parings unknown
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto

Like I said I'm going to restart this story so sorry and should I put the original as compete?

**PROLUGE **

"come on Kakashi hurry up" a man in a ANBU uniform and shadow mask called to the one with the dog mask" but this is jounnin stuff were ANBU I mean come on this is behind us" the dog mask replied "this is why you don't let teenagers become ANBU right Packing?" he asked the dog sitting beside him" can't agree with you more" Pakkun replied as Kakashi got there "anyone nearby Pakkun" Kakashi asked no worry in his voice as Pakkun started sniffing "yes" at that Kakashi perked up "how many?" fox mask asked "one new born human baby" Pakkun replied "WHAT!!"Kakashi yelled" come on ibiki were going to check this Packing lead the way" they then began to run follow the little old dog.

It took them five minutes to get to where Pakkun said the baby was which was a clearing that showed signs that it was the receiving end of a long range teleportation justu "is he alive?" ibiki asked Kakashi as he looked at the blood covered child as Kakashi picked him up "yeah I think so he's breathing that's always a good sign" Kakashi said moving the blanket to get a look at the Childs face he had dark red purplish hair "his hair is just like Rin-Chan's" this surprised ibiki since Kakashi rarely talked about his old team mates in public since Rin disappeared 15 years ago and when he did he always sounded sad but this time he sounded relived "hmm oh there's a note as well as a scroll where he was" Kakashi said picking them up "let's head back I doubt anyone will attack so soon after the great war has ended" Kakashi ended (it has been only a few years since it ended right?) "yeah and I want to know what Minato-sama will think when you bring him back" Ibiki said with a chuckle "let's just get back" Kakashi said glaring at Ibiki "besides were due back tonight"

**THAT EVENING KONOHA HOKAGES OFFICE**

Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage was currently cursing his predecessor and whishing he could just use a katon justu and incinerate the paper work in front of him "why did I want this job again?" he asked himself when there was suddenly a knock at his door "come in" he said not even looking up from his paper work "Yondaime-sama Kakashi-san and Ibiki-san have returned from their mission and Kakashi is holding something something that looks like an infant" the secretary told him. Minato was at a loss for words for the first time since he found out his wife was pregnant with his recently born daughter (yes daughter) tenshi (again yes angel) "ok send them in" he said still surprised by the fact that Kakashi had brought back an orphan.

Kakashi and Ibiki entered a few minutes later "ok now please explain why you came back with a child you didn't find a girl Kakashi had a fling with and demanded that he take care of the child?" Minato asked causing Kakashi's jaw to drop "S-Sensei I-I'm not like that" Kakashi said to his old sensei "then what about that girl I-" "sensei! Nothing like that happened we found him in the middle of a clearing that seemed to have been used as a receiving point for a long range teleportation justu" Kakashi explained Minato looked at Ibiki who (now has enough blackmail ok Kakashi to make him run naked threw town) looked like he was about to break out laughing "is this true?" Ibiki not trusting his voice just 

nodded yes "so why did you bring him here Kakashi?" he asked "well he has a few things with him and a pure gold medallion on him" Kakashi said "ahh and the people at the orphanage would most likely take it and sell it" Minato said "and there are two messages one has a seal but the other isn't so why don't we read the one without a seal to find out if it says his name" Minato thought it was a good idea let Kakashi open the message it read:

_To the one who finds Naruto please take care of him he is our only hope if my wife has successfully done the technique he will have been sent towards the east hopefully to somewhere close to where she used to live the scroll will have information for him alone and whoever else he wants to share it with but he will be unable to open it until he is id capable of defending him-self…_

The rest of the rest of the message was covered in blood and unreadable "so you're name is Naruto eh?" Kakashi said to the sleeping child "ok now Kakashi you'll be taking the medallion until you become his guardian" "what why me?" Kakashi asked "you're the one who brought him here so you should be the one to take care of him" Minato told his old student "ok I'll take care of him but what about the other scroll he has?" Kakashi asked "I'll have you give it to him the first time he makes it to the second round of the chunnin exam" Minato said "ok well I'll see you later" Kakashi said heading out the door once Ibiki was certain Kakashi was far enough away Ibiki broke down laughing.

**MEANWHINLE ELSEWHERE**

In a dungeon far away from Konoha a woman with tattered clothes was being hung from her hands "god dam it woman where did you send him!" a blood red haired man yelled swinging a spiked whip at the woman "I'll never tell you where my son is you ass hole" the woman said "I might not be able to keep you from using those 'justu' of yours but I can make it as hard as I can for you to heal yourself now if you tell me where he is I might let the both of you live as my servants" he said cupping her face with his hand and raising her so she could look him in the eye she just spit in his face "you bitch I'll let you live long enough to watch as I behead that brat of yours" he said slapping her leaving burn like claw marks across the side of her face he then left "please forgive me my son" she said as a tear ran down her face

_**End chapter**_

Well here is the redone version of prince of the west so please tell me what you think


	2. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	3. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
